channel_tibbfandomcom-20200214-history
Veggie Brother 2018
Veggie Brother 2018, also known as Veggie Brother Revolution, was the eighth series of the online reality TV show, Veggie Brother. This is the first series to be broadcast on both TiBB Two and CeBB Trois (with French subtitles), after being on sister channel TiBB One for the first 7 series of the show. It launched on 8 June 2018, premiered on 11 June 2018, and was the longest series at 217 days having ended on 11 January 2019. It was the second series of the show to be produced in video format, as opposed to the text and picture article-esque format of previous series. It was also be the first series to be split into phases; with the first 8 weeks being reserved for Teens, the second 14 weeks for the Adults, and the last 9 weeks for the final 14 (7 adults, 6 teens, and 1 returning housemate), which will be called the "Dream Team". Production Auditions Veggie Brother picked the housemates by having them selected out of all civilians in the world. Presenters In May 2018, it was announced that Josiah Stuart would be returning as the host of Veggie Brother; whilst Nicky Pepper would host the Wednesday highlights shows, and the long-time spin-off show; VB Xtra After Show. Format changes For the eighth series of Veggie Brother, Vote to Save will be returning for the entire series; therefore halting Vote to Evict until further notice. The format for the series keeps nomination points but uses the 5-point version used in Big Brother Australia's final 3 seasons. Like the last series, penalty points were not only issued in rule breaks; they were also issued if a housemate was nominating incorrectly, and in addition to the £1,000,000 prize; the winner will also get a £250 gift certificate from show sponsor Veg Mobile, and a trip of a lifetime courtesy of Unendlich Ein Airlines. An additional prize of a photo spread and interview in Starweek Magazine was announced towards the end of the teen phase. It was announced towards the end of the teen phase that nomination points received against a housemate would crossover into the Adult and Dream Team phases. By the end of Week 16, it was revealed that the eviction points from 4+1 and t6 would return for the final; whilst staying as Vote to Save/Win. Production changes In addition to being on a new channel, Veggie Brother adopted a new editing style (very much akin to the editing style of old series of Big Brother Australia. The show also (due to the separation of the housemate phases) colour-coded the backgrounds of (and for the first two phases) the clothes in housemate photos (Orange-on-Black for Teens, Blue-on-Black for Adults, and Red-on-White with original clothes (for the Dream Team). Housemates Main article: List of Veggie Brother 2018 Housemates On Day 1, the Teen housemates entered the house; and on Day 57, the Adult housemates entered, whilst the Teen final 6 left the house until Week 17 (originally Week 21). On Day 77, Caitriona from the Teen Batch re-entered and 4 new intruders entered the house. Asher, one of the evicted intruders from Veggie Brother 4+1 re-entered the house on Day 134. Weekly summary The main events in the Veggie Brother House are summarised in the table below. A typical week begins with nominations, followed by the shopping task, and ends with the eviction of a housemate during the Friday and/or Sunday episodes. Evictions, tasks, and other events for a particular week are noted. The diary of happenings in the house are listed in order of sequence. Tasks Teens Adults Power Challenges This series, the housemates in the final few (starting Week 7 for Teens, and the end of Week 16 for Adults) weeks of the first 2 phases will complete challenges in order to guarantee their spot in the "Dream Team" phase of the game. Housemates who earn their spot in the "Dream Team" will not be able to nominate or be nominated unless otherwise noted. Alternately, the final Power Challenge for the first 2 phases will decide the final 3 nominees for either phase; whilst for the Dream Team phase, the Power Challenges will guarantee at least 3 of the final 13 housemates a spot in the finale. There were 2 special Power Challenges for the Adult Phase; one for the first 5 evictees and one for 3 of the last 6 evictees, and the person who won each one would re-enter the house. There were also special Power Challenges for the Dream Team; one will include the first 3 evictees of the Dream Team fighting their way (bracket style) back into the house and the rest of the special ones throughout part of the phase will involve revoking someone's nomination rights (with automatic nomination) for the week. Teens Adults Dream Team The Prize Fight Due to the constant on and off rule-breaking this series; an awarding and fining system for tasks and rules were put in place, and it goes as follows. * If a housemate breaks a rule (in addition to penalty points), the prize fund drops by £5,000. * If housemates pass a group task, the prize fund increases by £1,000. ** If a housemate passes a secret mission, the prize fund increases by £2,500. * If housemates fail a group task, the prize fund drops by £1,000. ** If a housemate fails a secret mission, the prize fund will remain unchanged. Due to scheduling and the additional Power Challenges, the prize fund was put back to its original £1,000,000. VB Token History (Adult Phase ONLY) Nominations table The first housemate in each box was nominated for either 4 or 3 points, and the second housemate was nominated for either 2 points or 1 point; unless otherwise noted. Teen phase Adult phase Dream Team Finale points detailed Points received Teen phase Adult phase Dream Team Notes * Due to passing an important part of the task, Blake and Silvía earned immunity for the week. They were able to each save 2 of the nominees. * Because of rule breaking, everyone except Blake and Silvía faced the public vote. * Week 4 had no eviction show, in which it was replaced with a live recap; in order to have the 6 teen finalists for Week 8. * Week 4's nominations had all housemate nominate 1 person for 5 points. * Week 5's eviction was held a day early due to commitments by the host. * Week 6's nominations were held before the Power Challenge, hence why Blake was still able to nominate or be nominated. Both the nominations and Power Challenge were held the same night as Week 5's eviction due to commitments by the host. * Week 6's eviction was held as a 2-part Power Challenge, due to positive feedback from the fans. * Nominations for Weeks 7 & 21 were held as a Power Challenge, due to there only being 4 housemates trying to get the Teen batch's 4th spot in the Dream Team; or in the case of the Adults, waiting until the end of the phase for the final 2 spots in the Dream Team. * The 6 Teen Finalists left the house on Day 57 before the Adult housemates entered. The 6 Teen Finalists were supposed to return in the 21st week, but all agreed with the producers to re-enter the house on Day 113 after the eviction. * In Week 11, due to the severity of the punishments and incoming intruders in Week 12, all housemates were nominated to face a double eviction. * Due to the double eviction, the number of housemates up for eviction, and the high volume of votes; the percentages of votes were not released until Day 85. * Week 12's nominations had all housemates (excluding Allysa, Caitriona, Dana, Hailei, and Skyler) nominate 1 person for 5 points. * Week 13 was originally a normal eviction week, but due to Kendra and Max's rule-breaking; Veggie Brother made it a 24-hour double eviction week with an extra eviction on Day 91. * This week, Veggie Brother had all housemates nominate with 10 points instead of 5. The housemates revealed their point allocations after the eviction on Day 92. Due to their rule-breaking the previous week, Kendra and Max had to nominate when revealing their nomination point allocations. * Due to passing Week 14's task, the Adults successfully added a 13th spot in the Dream Team. * This week, Housemates nominated by playing Nominations Tag. The person who starts the chain (who cannot be chosen as they have already named someone) and the last person not chosen will be safe for the week. * Week 15 was a 24-hour double eviction week, with the first of the two evictions on Day 105. * Week 17 was specifically a Token Nominations week. The 3 housemates with the fewest number of tokens will be nominated. * Week 20's eviction was held as a 2-part Power Challenge, due to positive feedback from the fans. Due to school and other commitments by the host, the eviction and nominations Power Challenges were held 2 days early. * Week 22 had no nominations as the final 3 housemates that were not in the Dream Team were nominated by default. * Week 22's eviction was held as a Power Challenge, due to positive feedback from the fans. * The special Power Challenges throughout the first few weeks of the Dream Team phase involves revoking someone's nomination rights (with automatic nomination) for the week. * The special Power Challenge for Week 26 involves the first three evictees of the Dream Team battling it out to regain their spot. * The Power Challenges for Weeks 28, 29, and 30 involve housemates earning finalist status. * Due to rule breaking, all housemates that were not finalists were automatically nominated for eviction. * This week, the viewers were voting to win; rather than to save. There was also a Jury of 11 because of the voting format of the final. Reception * The series has gotten positive criticism from critics and the public alike. However, some critics call the series "repulsive" and "full of riggery" because of previously evicted housemates returning. * In her recent interview with Starweek Magazine (cover seen on right), series seven winner Sharon Fretlånd called the current series "a gamechanger in how VB is played" and definitely sees the current 11 housemates competing for "a winner takes all" and "once in a lifetime" opportunity. However, she did criticise the fact that Power Challenges started to replace the tasks in the Dream Team phase; and she looks forward to series nine. Trivia *Aria jointly holds the record for most nomination points received in one series with 100 points. She is the first housemate to reach 100 nomination points. **Kyana from Veggie Brother Unlimited is the second housemate to achieve this feat. *This is the first series where the show has been split into phases, which alternatively counts as 3 separate series (7th Teen Edition, 8th Adult/Civilian series, and 2nd special series). *This is the second series where housemates are evicted in a challenge format, after the double eviction and Sabrina's eviction in Veggie Brother: All-Stars. *This is the first series where evicted housemates have returned to the game later on in the series (Caitriona in Week 11, Patrick in Week 13, Michael in Week 16, Kendra in Week 19, and Jesse in Week 26). *This is the first series where a 24-hour double eviction has happened more than once. *This is the third series where a jury and the public decide the winner, after Veggie Brother 4+1 and Veggie Brother t6. External links *Official site